esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 31
, Croatia |presenters = |executive = Alex Eh |opening = Zsa Zsa performing "Pruži Mi Ruku" |host = |interval = Nina Kraljić performing "Lighthouse" |map year = 31 |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Strangers" |nex = 32 |pre = 30 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 31, also known as ESCT #31, was the thirty-first edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The contest took place in Croatia, following their victory at the 30th edition in Casablanca, Morocco with the song "Pruži Mi Ruku", performed by Zsa Zsa. Forty-eight countries officially confirmed their participation in the 31st edition of the contest almost reaching the highest number of participants, previously set in forty-nine countries. Only one country withdrew, Azerbaijan was forced to withdraw due to not voting in the final in the previous edition. Also, Denmark and Luxembourg were about to withdraw for confirming after the deadline after some technical issues, however they were allowed to participate this edition with a fine of €1,000 by the TBU. In the other hand, this edition saw the return of six countries which withdrew in the previous edition, they were Finland, Macedonia, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey and United Kingdom. After two editions without Pre-Semifinal Round (PSR), it was reintroduced due to the high amount of participating countries, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Sigrid from Norway was the thirty-first winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Strangers with a total of 169 points. Switzerland finishing in second place and Austria finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the thirty-first edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo is the shape of a diamond with an inner background, red and white squares, which is one of the main symbols of Croatia. All accompained with tropical plants and flowers with an orange and white gradient background, colours that the designer used intentionally to bring summer vibes. The slogan used for this edition is "Endless Beat" refering to the summer heat and its intensity which gives us a sense of an endless summer. Participant countries Forty-eight countries officially confirmed their participation in the 31th edition of the contest almost reaching the highest number of participants, previously set in forty-nine countries. Only one country withdrew, Azerbaijan was forced to withdraw due to not voting in the final in the previous edition. Also, Denmark and Luxembourg were about to withdraw for confirming after the deadline after some technical issues, however they were allowed to participate this edition with a fine of €1,000 by the TBU. In the other hand, this edition saw the return of six countries which withdrew in the previous edition, they were Finland, Macedonia, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey and United Kingdom. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries only voting in the grand final}}In this edition, 17 former representatives who performed as lead vocalists or group members for the same and/or different countries in previous editions, returned to the contest so far. Kristian Kostov made his third appeareance in the contest after representing Bulgaria in the twenty-third and twenty-ninth edition. The Macedonian band Eye Cue who represented the country in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 25 returned to the contest for the second time. The representative of Slovakia in the fifteenth, twenty-second and in the twenty-ninth edition Lina Mayer, returned to the contest as part of the group called The Young Generation. Josephine returned to this edition after having previously represented Israel in the eleventh edition. The Cypriot singer Ivi Adamou made her second appearance in the contest after representing her country in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 5. For the second time since the twenty-fifth edition, Bouchra represented Morocco once again. Tereza Kerndlová returned for Czech Republic after representing her country in the seventeenth edition and also Slovakia in the thirteenth edition. Only three editions ago, Sigrid represented Norway and will do the same in this edition. Another past participant who returned to the contest was Thorsteinn Einarsson who represented Austria in the seventeenth edition. The British producer Sigma, who represented Spain in the fifteenth edition, returned to the contest along with Birdy, who also represented Serbia in the fourth edition and Luxembourg in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12. Isabell Otrebus who participated in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 28 representing Poland wanted to repeat. Back in the third edition, Bianca Atzei represend Italy with Modà. Another winner who wanted to return to the contest was Alice Merton, winner of the twenty-seventh edition representing Luxembourg. Estonian representative in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22, Elysa, made her return to the contest, meanwhile Havana who represented Moldova in the thirteenth edition did the same. Austria chose Sara de Blue who already represented the country in the eighteenth edition with the name of Sara Koell. Irish representative in the fifteenth and eighteenth edition, Ronan Keating returned to the contest for the third time. : 1. Contains a few Arabic sentences. : 2. Although the lyrics are in English, the Italian title 'Vivere' is repeated throughout the song. Results 'Pre-Semifinal Round' * 7 countries will participate in the pre-semifinal round. * The four countries in this pre-semifinal round with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting order and spokespersons # Santa Klaus # Sertab Erener (Turkish representative in the tenth edition) # Keti Topuria # Emma Heming # Donatan (Polish representative in the first edition and Austrian representative in the seventh edition) # Vladimir Putin # Freddie # Luca Dondo (Montenegrin Head of Delegation) # Corinne Gfeller # Supernova Beaver # Anett Kontaveit # Elina Svitolina # Medhi Benatia # Mia Dimšić # Thomas Wlaschiha # Harutyun Hakobyan # Sylvia Erla (Icelandic representative in the twenty-second edition) # Fostter Riviera # Vladislav Kurasov (Belarussian representative in the twenty-seventh edition) # Giulia Luzi (Sammarinese representative in the twenty-second and twenty-eighth edition) # Kristína (Slovak representative in the eleventh and thirtieth edition) # Aitana (Andorran representative in the twenty-nineth edition) # Sharon Den Adel (Polish representative in the nineth edition and Dutch representative in the fourteenth edition) # Zhana Bergendorff (Bulgarian representative in the nineth and eleventh edition) Tal (Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 24 winner and Israeli representative, French representative in the fifth edition and Monegasque representative in the tenth and twenty-nineth edition) Boomdabash & Loredana Berté Agnete Mixalis Xatzigiannis (Cypriot representative in the thirtieth edition) Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) Inna (Romanian representative in the second, sixth, seventh and twenty-seventh edition, Armenian representative in the fifth edition and Moldovan representative in the twentieth edition) Benjamin Ingrosso Michael Fassbender Gal Gadot Maraaya (Slovenian representative in the thirteenth edition, sixteenth edition and twenty-sixth edition) Anna Timofei Ant & Dec Mikolas Josef (Czech representative in the twenty-sixth edition) Rafa Soto (Greek Head of Delegation) Antoine Griezmann Elhaida Dani Maggie De Block Andrija Živković Moniqué Lea Santee (Austrian representative in the twenty-eighth edition) Pablo López (Moroccan representative in the twelfth edition and Andorra representative in the thirteenth edition) Salvatore Ganacci Lena (Luxembourgish representative in the seventh, eighth, fifteenth, eighteenth and twenty-third edition and Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Jana Burčeska Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: * : The country was forced to withdraw for not voting in the previous edition. In addition, this country showed little interest in the contest due to its poor results. Incidents 'Armenia's entry polemic' The entry "Jamanak e", chosen to represent Armenia in this edition, was seen as a sign of provocation against Azerbaijan. Although the Azeri country was forced to withdraw, the goverment complained about this song declaring that it was disrespectful with them and also with the spirit of the contest. The Head of Delegation asked to the TBU to disqualify Armenia for this reason, but the main producer didn't see any sign of provocation and the Armenian country could finally participate. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The sixth ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place when ESCT31 finnished and was hosted in Moldova for the first time. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum